The World According to Brigitta
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Brigitta notices everything and what does she think about everything? First what does she think of her brothers and sisters.
1. Brothers and Sisters - Liesl

Brigitta's favourite sibling was Liesl because Liesl trusted her with everything. When Brigitta was eight and Liesl fifteen, Liesl told Brigitta her secret.

* * *

Brigitta sat in the hall, reading. Liesl still wasn't home from school. She was worried about her big sister. A while later she heard the front door then footsteps on the stairs.

" Where were you?" Brigitta asked.

" In town," Liesl replied.

" Why?" Brigitta asked. Liesl walked into her bedroom and Brigitta followed. " Where did you get those flowers?"

" Brigitta, I'm going to tell you a secret," Liesl said, sitting on her bed. Brigitta sat beside her and watched her. " Today I went to see a film."

" Is that it?" Brigitta asked.

" No. You didn't let me finish. I saw it with a boy called Rolfe," Liesl said.

" Oh," Brigitta said.

" And I like him but I don't want anyone to know in case it gets to Father," Liesl said. Brigitta nodded and swore not to tell.

* * *

Brigitta thought being told this was brilliant as she was the only person that knew. Brigitta thought Liesl deserved to be happy, she spent so much of her time looking after the rest of them.


	2. Brothers and Sisters - Friedrich

Friedrich usually got blamed for tricks but Brigitta knew Louisa usually made him help. Friedrich preferred sitting with Brigitta and talking about whatever books they were reading.

Brigitta knew her brother was shy, but she never realised how shy. It the day after they got their father back.

* * *

" Friedrich, Father wants to see you," Brigitta said, walking into his bedroom. Friedrich looked at her and then looked down.

" Tell him I don't feel well," he said.

" Why?" Brigitta asked.

" I don't think I want to talk to him," he replied.

" Don't be silly," Brigitta said, folding her arms.

" I'm scared of Father, Brigitta. Could I be any stranger?" He asked.

" We are all scared," she replied.

" I won't know what to say to him," he said.

" He just sat with Marta for twenty minutes and she said nothing, just held her doll. He just wants to see us," Brigitta said. When he didn't reply to her she walked over and grabbed his arm. She pulled him off his bed and dragged him across the floor.

" Now stop being shy," she said. Friedrich glared at her and stood up.

" That hurt you know," he said.

" It was supposed to," Brigitta replied. " Now go."

* * *

After that Brigitta did everything she could to bring her brother out of his shell.


	3. Brothers and Sisters - Louisa

Brigitta had shared a room with Louisa all her life and knew her older sister better than anyone. They were a team, Louisa thought of the trick and Brigitta expanded it.

* * *

Brigitta sat on the grass and looked at her sister.

" I'm not helping you Louisa," she said.

" Why not?" Louisa asked.

" Because she seems nice. Please Louisa don't put frogs in her bed," Brigitta said. Louisa watched her sister for a minute then nodded.

" Alright. Come on, lets go down to the water," Louisa said. Brigitta stood up and folded her arms.

" Promise you won't do anything," she said.

" I promise I won't put anything in her bed," Louisa said. Brigitta raised an eyebrow and Louisa sighed. " That's all I was going to do."

* * *

The children walked out of the dining room and Brigitta glared at her older sister.

" You promised Louisa. And then what do you do, put a pinecone on her chair," Brigitta said.

" I said I wouldn't put anything in her bed," Louisa snapped.

" You saw how she didn't tell Father about the frog. She's different to the other ones Louisa," Brigitta said.

" No. They're all the same. You've just went soft," Louisa said.


	4. Brothers and Sister - Kurt

Brigitta fought with Kurt at least twice a day. Their similar personalities clashed a lot. Every time Brigitta said something Kurt would argue it was wrong which ended with them yelling at each other and trying to punch the other.

* * *

" Brigitta, can you help me with my work?" Marta asked, walking over to her older sister. Brigitta nodded and took her sister's books.

" Fractions. You simplify them like this and multiply," Brigitta said. Kurt snorted and Brigitta looked at him.

" That's not going to help her," he said.

" How do you know?" Brigitta snapped.

" Because that explained nothing," Kurt said.

" Well I don't see you offering to help," Brigitta said.

" Marta didn't ask me," he said.

" That should tell you something," Brigitta said.

" Are you calling me stupid?" Her brother asked.

" Yes, because you are," Brigitta asked. Marta slipped out of the room, recognising the signs of what would happen next.

" Don't call me stupid," Kurt said, walking towards her. Brigitta stood up and smiled proudly, as she still was about an inch taller than the sixteen year old.

" I'm just being honest," she said.

" No. You are being a brat," he snapped. Brigitta's eyes widened and she kicked her brother's ankle. Kurt grabbed her hair and pushed her to the ground. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, she sat on top of him and got ready to punch him. Kurt grabbed her wrists and tightened his grip, Brigitta squealed in pain and dug her heels into the sides of his stomach.

The door flew open and Maria and Georg stood there.

" Not again," Maria mumbled. She rushed to the two and pulled Brigitta away from Kurt while Georg grabbed him.

" Let me hit him," Brigitta said.

" No," Maria said. As Georg took Kurt from the room Maria looked at Brigitta.

" What was it this time?" She asked, sitting down.

" He said I wasn't explaining something right to Marta and he called me a brat," Brigitta said.

" Why can't each of you just stop," Maria said.

" He always starts it," Brigitta snapped.

* * *

They were just normal siblings who couldn't stop fighting, like all the other siblings on the planet.


End file.
